Lila's Deadly Obsession
by FrozenJace
Summary: After Lila told Arnold to leave her alone, Arnold forgot about Lila and end up hanging out with Helga and fell in love, when Lila heard about this, she made a terrible plan that no one thought that a nice girl could do.
1. Arnold still loves Lila

Lila's Deadly Obsession  
  
Chapter - Arnold still loves Lila  
  
The gangs are now 17 years old in high school. Everyone is different, Rhonda and Sid are together, Nadine hardly never see Rhonda, Gerald and Phoebe are together, Helga is one of the girls, although she still loves Arnold and Arnold still loves Lila and all the other gang are different too. It's seven days before Valentine's Day, and everybody was talking about it.  
  
Lila and Rhonda walked to their locker while they were talking about it. Lila was beautiful like a rose, and Rhonda was pretty with her hair black as ebony. Lila open her locker and there was a note, it read 'please be my valentine by Arnold '.  
  
"God, what is wrong with him?!" Rhonda said angrily " Will he ever stop?! "  
  
" No.'' Lila said in calm " He is just goanna keep doing this to me until I'm dead and buried "  
  
" Look, Lila." Rhonda said looking straight in to her eyes." You have to do something, you have to make him stop"  
  
"Alright." Lila signed. " I'll try and talk to him"  
  
Lila walked to the school library to find Arnold. And there was Arnold, Arnold has grown into a handsome guy and so was Gerald who happens to be sitting next to Arnold. Lila walked up to them.  
  
"Excuse me ". Lila said. Arnold looked up to see Lila standing there, Arnold smiled but Lila ignored it.  
  
" What is it Lila? ". Arnold asked still with the smile that we all loved.  
  
"Arnold, we need to talk ". Lila said  
  
" Really? I mean. okay, just wait here for a second " Arnold said in excitement. Arnold dragged Gerald in the back of the bookshelf.  
  
" What is it, man? " Gerald said annoyed  
  
"Did you hear what she said, Gerald?" Arnold said in excitement  
  
" Yeah, she said we need to talk" Gerald said " So what? ".  
  
" So that means that she's goanna say that she loves me "Arnold said happily  
  
" Arnold, your not even sure about that ". Gerald said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch you stay here and listen" Arnold said while he went where Lila was standing. " Well what is it Lila? ".  
  
" Look, I know what your thinking, Arnold. and it's not". Lila took a deep breath. "This has to stop".  
  
" What? " Arnold said while his smile disappeared  
  
"This has to stop, Arnold". Lila said " No more love letters, no more calling me, no more notes, and most of all no more me. I've been telling you this since the fourth grade and you still didn't listen to me. Get this straight Arnold, I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I'LL NEVER WILL!! So go find someone else.  
  
Lila left Arnold Heart Broken. Everyone in the library stared at him and whispered. Arnold walked where Gerald was standing. Gerald felt sorry for him; he stared at Arnold as Arnold's tear fell.  
  
" Come, Arnold." Gerald said "Lets get you to the bathroom". Arnold and Gerald left the library.  
  
Lila ran up to Rhonda in the hallway who happens to be with the other girls. There was Sheena who looks so pretty with the help of Rhonda and Phoebe who looks so much like Lucy Lui from Charlie's Angels.  
  
" Rhonda I did it, I did it!" Lila jumped in happiness. "Now Arnold wont bother me for the rest of my life."  
  
" Well then, tell me "Rhonda said in excitement. Lila told everything what she just said to Arnold. The girls are shocked.  
  
" Oh my gosh, I cant believe you said that to him." Rhonda Gasp. " You did it better than me"  
  
" Yeah, that was perfect, Lila "said Sheena  
  
" What's wrong with you guys?" Phoebe said in surprised "How could you do this to poor Arnold?  
  
"It was the only way, Phoebe," said Lila  
  
"Besides, why do you care? " said Rhonda, then gasp, "Are you starting to like Arnold."  
  
"He's my boyfriend's best friend you idiot!!!" Phoebe yelled. "That's it, I can't hang out with you guys no more. I'm out of here!" Phoebe started walking but stopped and stared at Lila. "Who are you, Lila? Who are you?" Then she started walking.  
  
Lila looked down the floor." I don't know " she though.  
  
In the bathroom, Arnold is washing his face took a paper towel and dried his face, than he look in the mirror.  
  
" I got to admit, Arnold." Gerald said "Lila is kind of right. Look just find another girl. A girl that loves you back. You don't look in the bright side anymore do you? "  
  
"No, I don't think so" Arnold said. "You know what Gerald? I'm just going to forget Lila and maybe find a girl for me."  
  
" Sounds cool, Arnold." Gerald said. "Now let's go we're goanna miss class."  
  
Arnold and Gerald walked out of the bathroom and on their way to class.  
  
`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A`1A  
  
SORRY IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I'LL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS.PROMISE. OH AND PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME. 


	2. Arnold and Helga

Lila's Deadly Obsession  
  
Chapter 2 - Arnold and Helga  
  
It's midnight and Arnold couldn't stop thinking about Lila. So he decided to take a walk in the park, even though it was midnight. So he took his jacket and left the boarding house. He made it to the park. There was a moon.  
  
"Well.this should take my mind out of Lila" Arnold thought.  
  
But then, he saw someone that surprised him. He saw Helga. There she was, standing, looking at the moon, feeling the breeze while her golden hair blew and her crystal blue eyes sparkle. The moon shinning on her face. Arnold never thought how beautiful she was. Suddenly Helga turns around and sees Arnold standing there. Helga's heart stopped.  
  
" ARNOLD?!. I mean. Arnold what are you doing here?" Helga asked nervously.  
  
" I should ask the same " said Arnold smiling  
  
" Isn't it obvious? I'm just here to watch the moon," Helga said. " At school nights ".  
  
" And I'm just here to take my mind out of Lila " Arnold said in sadness  
  
" Oh yeah, Phoebe told me. Helga said. " I'm sorry what happen Arnold."  
  
" Oh, it's okay " Arnold said sitting on the bench. Then Helga sat next to Arnold and they both watch the moon. Little by little they started talking and laughing. Arnold watched Helga laughing. He loved the way she laughed. Arnold and Helga walked in the park, dance in the park and even play tang in the park. Until they starting sleeping in the soft grass.  
  
It was morning. The birds are singing and the sun are shinning. Arnold woke and sees Helga sleeping next to him. He looked at his watch. It's 11 o'clock in the morning. Then he went back to sleep until he noticed that he's sleeping in the middle of the park next to Helga and their REALLY late for school. He Stands up quickly and wakes Helga up.  
  
"Helga. Helga wake up hurry" Arnold said as he tries to wake up Helga. Finally she wakes up and looked straight at Arnold. She then looked at her watch and gasp.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know lets just go to school hurry". Arnold said not calming down.  
  
" Arnold, forget it they are not goanna to let us in."Helga giggled and smiled still sitting down on the grass looking up at Arnold.  
  
"What do you mean they are not goanna let us in?" Arnold asked confused.  
  
"Arnold, school starts at 8 and now its 11 witch means that we're late and principal wartz, who still happens to be are principal wont allow it" Helga said. After Arnold heard what she said, he felt stupid and embarrassed.  
  
" Oh.well, then you want to come to my house?" Arnold said as Helga started getting up.  
  
" Sure, I haven't been in your house for a long time" Helga said and coffered her mouth on what she just said to him.  
  
"But you never been in my house" Arnold said confused.  
  
" Oh. you're right never mind, let's go," Helga said while she took Arnold's hand and started walking on their way to Arnold's house.  
  
Arnold and Helga went inside in Arnold's house. Everything looks the same.  
  
"Where is everybody? It's so quiet here ." Helga said wondering.  
  
"There at my aunt Mipsy's house, I can't go because of school." Arnold said as he realized that he and Helga are alone in this boarding house." come lets go up to my room."  
  
Arnold and Helga went upstairs, straight to the hallway and to Arnold's room. Arnold's room somehow looks different like a teenager version. Helga finds a yearbook of p.s. 118. Helga found her picture when she was 9 years old.  
  
"Oh my lord." Helga said amazed. Arnold turn to see Helga looking in the yearbook. Arnold looked at it too. He smiled, remembering that face. "I was so ugly than ever"  
  
"You weren't that ugly." Arnold said. Than Helga thought all those bad thing she did to Arnold.  
  
"Arnold.I'm really sorry what I did to you back than. It was just because I had a terrible life. My parents didn't notice me; all they notice is my stupid older sister. But you notice me Arnold, you were the only boy who notice me. You even gave me crackers when Harold ate mine in pre-school. I remember that I used to call you football head, I didn't mean to call you that. I wrote poetry about you and built shrines." Helga said and tears started to fall." And I was Cecile the whole time, and I always wanted to be with you and hold me. But all you wanted was Lila. All you ever talk about was Lila. So I stop spitting spitballs, stop calling you names and stop talking to you. But you didn't even notice. I burn the poetry and got rid of the shrines. But no matter what I do I just can't stop loving.." Helga stopped, she said way, way too much. She wanted to rewind all this but she can't. Her eyes wide open, she couldn't even feel her heart. She decided to run. But before she can. Arnold kissed her.  
  
For a few minutes, they let go, Arnold and Helga didn't know what to do next, they just stand there, an awkward silence.  
  
" I didn't know you felt that way about me." Arnold said. " So you love me?"  
  
" Yes, I do" Helga said than she giggled a little when she said I do. Arnold smiled at what she said. Arnold looked at her, so beautiful and looks so dissent looking. And how much fun he had with her in the park. He realized that he loves her too.  
  
" I do too" Arnold said. They both look at each other and smiled.  
  
Arnold and Helga ate breakfast and walked Helga home. Helga got on her stoop and looked at Arnold.  
  
" So this means that we're. a couple?" Helga asked. Arnold looked deep into her blue eyes. So much love.  
  
"Yes". Arnold said still looking deep into her eyes. Helga gave a peck in the lips and went inside her house. She looked out side the window watching Arnold walking and dancing as he disappears.  
  
Then Helga cried of joy. "My dreams came true." she whispers.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
HOW DID I DO SO FAR? ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW HOW GOOD THIS STORY IS. DON'T WORRY SOON IS GOING TO GET SCARY. STAY TUNED BECAUSE MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING.AND SOME WILL BE A LITTLE SHORT. 


	3. Lila Gets Deadly

Lila's Deadly Obsession  
  
Chapter 3 - Lila Gets Deadly  
  
At school Arnold and Helga came holding hands and started walking down the hall. Everyone stared and was totally in shock. Arnold and Helga were kind of proud of their attentions. In all of their classes the gang couldn't concentrate on their work, all they do is stared at them. After all the classes, Arnold and Helga were on their way to the lunchroom.  
  
" What is wrong with them?" Helga said " They act like they never seen a couple holding hands before".  
  
" They're shocked that's all" Arnold said. "They'll get used to it".  
  
When Arnold and Helga went inside the lunchroom, everyone was quiet and stared at them. Then Arnold went to where the guys were sitting and Helga went where the girls were sitting. Then everyone started talking.  
  
"I can't believe you and Helga G. Pataki are an item" Sid said.  
  
"Yeah, you and heeeelllga sitting in a twee ha!ha!ha!ha!" Harold laughed stupidly. The guys stared at him as if he was a crazy person who escape from a mental hospital.  
  
"What I really want to know is why didn't you tell me, Arnold". Gerald said.  
  
"Well, I try to Gerald but your mother told me that you went to lovers lane with Phoebe" Arnold said. Gerald blushed. The guys stared at him.  
  
"You went to lovers lane with phoebe? even your own mother know?" Sid said in amazed.  
  
"Did ya kiss? And. you know." stinky said. Gerald blushed red than a red lollypop. The guys couldn't help but laughed.  
  
"I think I'm goanna take Rhonda to lovers lane" Sid said.  
  
"What are you nuts?" Arnold said. "Rhonda have schedules and rules for both of you. She doesn't know how boyfriends and girlfriends suppose to be."  
  
"I know, isn't she great?" Sid said. Then he looked at his watch." Oh great we're late for detention. It's all your fault stinky, if you hadn't thrown food at principal Wartz, none of this would have happen. Now we have to stay in detention half of our lunchtime."  
  
"It's not that bad, Sid. "Arnold said trying to make him look in the bright side, which he hadn't done in years.  
  
" How would you know? You never been in detention." Sid said.  
  
'That didn't work' he thought. Than Sid, Harold and stinky left the lunchroom. Arnold and Gerald started talking.  
  
"So, you never told me how you and Helga got together, tell me" Gerald said. Arnold didn't want to tell him that Helga was madly in love with him since she was 3 years old. Helga is not ready for people to know that yet.  
  
" Well.it's a long story, but when I was hanging out with Helga, I totally forgot about Lila, Helga was the greatest girl ever" Arnold said  
  
"Good for you" Gerald said.  
  
Meanwhile, Helga, Phoebe and Nadine were talking.  
  
" I still can't believe after all this years you and Arnold are FINALLY together" Nadine said. Helga told Nadine about it after Rhonda had stopped talking to her over the years. Now Nadine became best friends with Phoebe and Helga.  
  
"Yeah, but look at Lila she looks kind of. well.I don't know." phoebe said looking straight at Lila from the other table. Helga turn to see Lila. Lila somehow looks deadly.  
  
"Maybe she's jealous" Nadine said. Helga could see that Lila keeps staring at Arnold.  
  
"Well, that's what she gets for breaking Arnold's heart, and why is she keeps staring at Arnold?". Helga said getting mad. Phoebe and Nadine stared at each other, they know what is going on, Helga is about to fight.  
  
"Um.Helga.you got Arnold so. there is no reason to beat up Lila" Phoebe said trying to keep Helga away from Lila.  
  
"Yeah, but if she keep staring at Arnold and Arnold stares at her back and she said sorry to him and he might start liking Lila and then they might be an item." helga said it really fast that phoebe and Nadine didn't know what she was saying.  
  
"What?" Nadine and phoebe asked. Helga couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and walked where Lila, Rhonda and Sheena was sitting , Phoebe and Nadine followed her.  
  
"Hello Lila, what are you doing?" Helga asked in a rude way. Lila looked up at Helga, Lila made an ugly and evil face.  
  
"You ungrateful, little dumbass" Lila's voice was evil. Everyone was shocked to hear her say that. Even Helga." I was goanna apologias to Arnold this morning and say that I love him. But you two weren't here at school yesterday, what did you guys do? huh? have sex?" everyone gasp. Rhonda got up and went where Lila was standing.  
  
"What in the heck are you doing, Lila?!" Rhonda yelled. Lila looked at Rhonda.  
  
" What in the heck made you tell me what to do, Rhonda?!" Lila yelled back and pushed Rhonda in the floor. Then Lila turned to the teens in the lunchroom. "Guess what you guys, back in fourth grade Helga told me that she loves Arnold." Everyone laughed until Arnold got up and walked up to Lila.  
  
" Lila what are you doing?" Arnold asked. Lila looked at Arnold, when she did she put her evil face away and put on her sweet smile.  
  
" I just want you to forgive me, dearest." Lila said in a sweet and disturbing voice.  
  
"I forgive you Lila but I don't love you anymore, you told me to find someone else and I did, so don't ruined this for me." Arnold said. Lila still smile and then.she kissed him. Arnold was in shocked and so was Helga, so she pulls Lila away from Arnold and punched Lila in her right eye. Then they start fighting. Arnold tries to break them off but couldn't. Until principal wartz came and stopped them.  
  
Helga and Lila sat in detention, they were both quiet, Lila have a black eye and Helga have a mean scratch on her arms. Helga hears Lila whispering and taping her pencil on the desk.  
  
"Revenge, revenge, revenge" Lila whispering over and over and taping that pencil louder and louder. Helga looked at Lila. Lila stayed still, she didn't even blink all she did is taping and whispering. Then, Lila to out her hand and scratched the desk, really deep scratch. Lila's nails are red because of her blood. Helga's eyes went wide open and her mouth open. Helga is shocked and horrified. She just want to stay away from her. Finally detention is over and Helga got up quickly, but stopped she turned around to see Lila. Lila didn't got up or anything .She just keep taping and whispering. Helga decided to leave; she was way to freaked out. When Helga left Lila started whispering "kill, kill, kill."  
  
`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1 `1`1`1`  
  
WELL, THAT'S IT, MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP, SOON. I HOPE IS GETTING INTERESTING FOR YOU GUYS OUT THERE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW.IT'S SHORT BUT TYPEING IT IS LONGER. 


	4. Goodbye Rhonda, Forever

Lila's Deadly Obsession  
  
Chapter 4 - Goodbye Rhonda, Forever  
  
Lila sat on her bed, her bedroom is a mess, it seems that she has been breaking her stuff when she came home. Her room was dark. Lila still didn't blink and her nails really hurt. Lila fell in love with Arnold after she told him to leave her alone. It was all Rhonda's fault, if she hadn't make me tell Arnold, Arnold and I would have been an item all ready. The phone rang, Lila's head slowly turn to see the phone, her eyes were red for not blinking. She picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lila asked.  
  
"Hey honey, I'm goanna come home late so theirs dinner in the fridge or if you want to you could order a pizza, okay." her dad said, thinking she would be happy. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm okay, bye" Lila said hanging up the phone without her dad saying bye. Suddenly her front door rang, she blinked her eyes and fixed her hair. She went downstairs and opens the door, it was Rhonda.  
  
"Hello, Lila since you pushed me in the floor IN PUBLICK we wont be friends anymore, so I came here to take my stuff that I gave you." Rhonda said. She went up stairs to Lila's room to find a big mess." What in the world is this mess, oh my gosh my 400 dollar lamp and my beautiful pink and red shirt!" Rhonda yelled and turn to Lila angrily. She got up and ran up to Lila and ripped her shirt. "How do you like that you, pig!" Lila looked up at Rhonda, it was all Rhonda's fault and now she is goanna pay. Lila punched Rhonda so hard that she fell In the floor and her cheek was pure red. Lila took her feet and pulled her to the bathroom while she was whining. Lila took her razor and pressed it in her legs and hands and arms. Rhonda screamed so much, blood was coming out.  
  
"Lila what are you doing?" Rhonda screamed. Her long black hair was all over her face. Lila got Rhonda up and threw her in the bathtub.  
  
"Lets wash all that blood out of your skin" Lila turn the hot water on Rhonda.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!! STOP IT PLEASE!!!" Rhonda screamed and kick, she finally stand up took her chain out of her neck and hit in Lila's face and fell in the floor. Rhonda got out of the hot, hot tub, she started running but Lila got her feet and she fell down, Lila tries to bite her leg but Rhonda kicked her face and was free to runaway. Rhonda ran down the hallway, Lila ran to chase her. Rhonda slipped in the floor because her feet is wet but got up and made it to the stairs but Lila got a hold of her. "Oh, so you want to die in the stairs, huh?" Lila said in an evil way. Holding Rhonda really tight.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Lila?" Rhonda said crying. Trying to break free.  
  
"You should know, Rhonda" Lila said.  
  
"You're never goanna get a way with this" Rhonda said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch this" Lila said as she threw Rhonda down the long stairs. There she was, Rhonda is dead. Lila smiled, she was satisfied. She was happy. Lila went downstairs to pick up Rhonda. She took both of her legs and up the stairs. Bloodlines fallowed from Rhonda's head. Lila put Rhonda in her room took a mop and clean the blood all over the floor. Now she's finished. She went upstairs and put Rhonda in her closet. Lila looked at her and smiled again. "Goodbye Rhonda, Forever". And she closed the closet.  
  
=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k=8k  
  
OKAY, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I WONT TYPE MORE CHAPTERS IF I AT LEAST GET 30 REVIEWS. PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ALL OVER THE WORLD IS READING THIS AND HOW THEY LIKE THIS STORY. 


	5. Blood Coming From Lila's Closet

Lila's Deadly Obsession  
  
Chapter 5 - Blood Coming From Lila's Closet  
  
Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and everyone is excided, of course they were goanna have a Valentine's Day dance but canceled it. Helga was standing beside her locker talking to phoebe and Nadine. Helga told them about what happen back in detention.  
  
"And that's what happen back to detention". Helga said. Phoebe and Nadine were shocked.  
  
"God what is wrong with her, she needs help" Nadine said. Phoebe's eyes were wide open.  
  
"You guys look who's coming" phoebe said amazed. The three girls looked at Lila. Lila was walking to the hallway and everyone was staring. Lila was wearing black. She has black skirt, black shoes, black lipstick, black eye shadow and she even died her hair black. The weird thing is, she hates the color black. Lila walked up to sheena, who is really shocked.  
  
"Lila, what happen to you? You look like the witch of the west." Sheena said. Lila looked up at her.  
  
" I just wanted a new look, that's all." Lila said." So let's go."  
  
" But aren't we goanna wait for Rhonda?" Sheena said. Lila put on an evil smile.  
  
"Oh, she's not coming, she's at home, she's sick" Lila said. Then Lila and Sheena kept on walking.  
  
Helga was on her way to the bathroom and just when she was about to open to the door Arnold cached up to her.  
  
"Arnold what is it." Helga said. A little worried.  
  
" Well, I just wanted to say is that I didn't kiss her, Lila kissed me." Arnold said. Helga looked up at Arnold for five seconds and smiled.  
  
" Arnold, I know that" Helga said  
  
"Oh, okay then I'll be going know, seeya!" Arnold said leaving. Helga laughed and shook her head and went inside the bathroom.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Helga looked at the mirror. She never liked makeup, in fact she always look so ugly in makeup. Just then the door opened and Lila came in. Lila then looked at the mirror and looked at Helga from the mirror. Helga ignore it while fixing her hair. Then Lila broke the silence.  
  
"Hello Helga, you look nice today" Lila said.  
  
"Thank you" Helga said not looking at lila.  
  
" I'm sorry what happened" Lila said." But, You can have Arnold." Helga stopped what she was doing, she looked at Lila from the mirror.  
  
" What?" Helga asked.  
  
"I'm over him now. It's plain and simple." Lila said. Helga didn't know what to say. Helga turn the water on and washed her face, just then Lila got her purse and took out her pocketknife. She popped up the knife out and put her hand with the pocketknife high up. But then stopped, she had a better idea. So she quickly put the pocketknife in her purse. Helga turn the water off. Took a paper towel and dried her face. She got her things and left the bathroom leaving Lila alone.  
  
" I'll get you Helga G. Pataki, I'll get you just like I did to Rhonda" Lila said. She left the bathroom.  
  
Lila started walking down the hallway, it was all empty and quiet. Just then she heard Sid's voice. Lila followed the voice, she found him and he is talking to Nadine. Lila hide to listen.  
  
" Look, I think Lila killed Rhonda. I mean Rhonda told me that she was going to visit Lila to get her stuff back and now Lila's here dressed all black and Rhonda is no where to be found. Not even her parents know where she is." Sid said. Lila got very angry.  
  
" Wow, you got a point there, but Lila cant do something like that." Nadine said.  
  
"Oh yeah? How about last time in the cafeteria." Sid said.  
  
" Your right, okay how about this, let's spy on her to see if she did it" Nadine said. Lila was very angry that she wanted to kill them right now. And that's what she was going to do.  
  
After school Sid went to the boy's bathroom. He was washing his hands. Suddenly Lila came in. Sid was shocked to see her in a boy's bathroom.  
  
"Hello Sid" Lila said. Smiling as ever. Sid looked a little scared.  
  
"Lila what are you doing here" Sid said.  
  
"I just what you see my new pocketknife" Lila said taking out her pocketknife. Sid is getting really scared than ever.  
  
"Okay that's nice you can go know." Sid said really fast.  
  
"You know what you can do with a pocketknife Sid?" Lila said. Sid was to scared to answer anything." To kill" Sid screamed while Lila was stabbing Sid. When she finished killing him. Lila heard Nadine calling Sid from outside the bathroom. Lila came out of the bathroom and sees Nadine standing there. Nadine is confused to see Lila in the boy's bathroom.  
  
"Lila what are you doing in the boy's bathroom" Nadine said.  
  
" Do you want to come and see?" Lila said. Nadine decided to go inside to see what's going on. When Nadine went inside, Lila quickly shut the door. Nadine screamed to see Sid dead. Then out of nowhere Lila sliced Nadine's neck.  
  
Lila went inside her house with two bags, which happens to be Sid and Nadine's bodies. Her dad looked at her.  
  
"Lila, what's in that bag?" her dad said.  
  
"Oh, just some stuff for valentine's day" Lila said. Lila went upstairs. Took out the bodies and put it in her closet. Then went upstairs.  
  
"I'll be back for a second dad I'm going to go to the store and don't go to my room" Lila said. As she left.  
  
Lila's dad was wondering why she menchend her room. He never goes to her room. So he went to Lila's room. In side her room stinks like hell. Then he sees blood coming from her closet. He opened it and there was Rhonda's, Sid's and Nadine's bodies. All covered with blood. Lila's dad was in biggest shock. When he turned around, there was Lila. Lila was so angry.  
  
" Didn't I told you not to go to my room" Lila said. Lila ran up to him and stabbed him with a kitchen knife. Then after she killed him she got up.  
  
"Three people in one day" Lila smiled. "Boy I'm good.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
HEY, SORRY IT TOOK LONG TO UPDATE, I HAD LOTS OF THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF. OH AND SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER HAPPENED REALLY FAST, IS JUST THAT I DIDN'T HAD TIME. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE CHAPERS COMING SOON. 


	6. Have Fun In Heaven, Sheena

REMEMBER, JUST BECAUSE I MADE THIS STORY, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M A KILLER. IS JUST WHEN I HAD THIS IDEA, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A LITTLE INTERESTING FOR ALL OF YOU TO READ IT.  
  
`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1 `1`1`1`1`1  
  
Lila's Deadly Obsession  
  
Chapter 6 - Have fun in Heaven, Sheena  
  
Sheena is sitting in a couch in Dr. Bliss's office, waiting for Dr. Bliss to come in. sheena looked around. The books, Dr. Bliss's desk and the calendar. It was Valentines Day. Sheena never realized it since now. Maybe is because she keeps on thinking about Lila. Lila was acting really weird. Ever since Rhonda's disappearance. The police kept asking questions to everyone. And since Sid and Nadine disappeared too, the police think that they have something to do with it. They think that they left town. Rhonda's parents were crying and praying that Rhonda would be fine. But soon it became hopeless. Rhonda's mother kept on lying on her bed crying and wondering where her own daughter is and Rhonda's father just sat in front of the fireplace doing the same thing. Now what really scared Sheena is Lila. Lila never let Sheena go to her house, Sheena haven't seen Lila's father and Lila died her hair black for Pete's sake, Somehow Sheena think that Lila had something to do with it.  
  
Suddenly the door open and made sheena jumped. Dr.bliss came in and smiled at sheena and sheena did the same. Dr.bliss sat on the opposite side of sheena.  
  
"Hello sheena, I'm sorry about Rhonda's disappearance, how are you feeling? Dr. Bliss asked.  
  
"Worried" sheena simply said. Dr. bliss looked at sheena and gave her a confused look.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"About Lila" Sheena said." I keep on thinking that Lila did something to Rhonda".  
  
" Why would you think that?" Dr. Bliss asked.  
  
"Weird feeling, I guess". sheena said. It got quiet, and Dr. Bliss had an idea.  
  
"Listen, go to Lila's house and bring her with you and we all talk" Dr. Bliss said. Sheena looked up quickly.  
  
"Oh no, Dr. Bliss I don't think is a good idea, I mean what if she gets mad or something?!" Sheena said panicking.  
  
"Don't worry sheena, I'll talk to her. Go on" she said. Sheena nods and left Dr. Bliss's office on her way to Lila's house.  
  
Sheena mated to Lila's house. She got on her stoop. She was goanna knock on the door but found the door open. So she slowly went inside. When she went inside her house it stink like dead people. Sheena covered her nose, she looked around and it seemed normal. Suddenly a sound of a chainsaw was heard. And it came from upstairs. She went upstairs, the noise came from Lila's room and the stinky smell started to get strong. Lila's bedroom door was half closed. So she peeked in. and what sheena saw scared her to death. She saw Lila cutting the bodies of Rhonda, Sid, Nadine and Lila's father. Sheena's eyes were wide opened. Tears coming out. Everyone knows that sheena hates Violence and that made her throw up and she did. Lila heard it and turn off the chainsaw, Lila turned around and saw Sheena standing there. Sheena was trying to run but was terrified to move her legs. Lila ran up to her and got a hold of her while sheena was screaming.  
  
" Why hello Sheena, nice of you to stop by" Lila said. Lila took a glass bottle and smashed it on Sheena's head and she fainted.  
  
Sheena opened her eyes and found herself tied up in a chair in Lila's bloody room. Sheena sees Lila coming in.  
  
"I see you woke up" Lila said happily. Lila looked at sheena. "So tell me, sheena. Why are you here? And you better not scream."  
  
Sheena told her everything about going to Dr. Bliss. Lila was very angry.  
  
"You jackass!!" Lila yelled. Lila took her pocketknife and sliced her arms. Sheena was screaming in pain. "You hate violence right? Well then look at your arms! Now I have to deal with that bliss woman!" Lila sat on her bed. "Oh well, a girls goatta do when a girls goatta do." Lila took her jacket and put it on. "I'll be back for a second, don't go anywhere" Lila said laughing and she left Sheena crying.  
  
Lila knocked on Dr. Bliss's door and then went inside. Dr. bliss looked up.  
  
"Hello Lila, where's Sheena?" Dr. bliss asked.  
  
"Oh she's in the bathroom, she'll be here any second" Lila said nicely.  
  
"Well then have a seat" Dr. bliss. Sitting down on her couch  
  
"It's okay, I'll stand" Lila said walking around. Lila stand behind dr. bliss and she takes a rope.  
  
" Sheena told you, what she was saying to me?" Dr. bliss asked. Lila was getting ready to strangle her.  
  
"Oh yes, she did, and I was perfectly understandable. But do you know what I really hate?" Lila took the rope over bliss's head and strangled her." Is that you help way to much". After she finished she put the rope inside her black purse. But then Lila sees Dr. Bliss's eyes moving. She's pretending she's dead so she could get away with this. Well she's totally wrong. Lila took out her knife and stabbed Dr. Bliss's heart. Her mouth wide open but no words came out. She's dead.  
  
"Clever woman." Lila said. "But not so clever" she laughed evilly and left.  
  
Lila opened her door and went inside. She went upstairs and went to her room where sheena is tied. But she was gone.  
  
"What!! Lila screamed angrily. Then someone from behind her stabbed her in the back and that someone was sheena. Lila screamed, she took a knife and sliced sheena's leg and then stabbed her in her stomach. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lila stand straight, she fixed herself, tried to take the knife away from her back and went down to answer it. It was phoebe.  
  
"Hi Phoebe" Lila said smiling.  
  
"Hi Lila, since you apologies to Helga, I guess I should invite you to my valentine party since they're is no valentine dance in our school." Phoebe said. Sheena was still alive, she couldn't get up, but then she heard phoebe's voice. So she tried to scream her name but she was in too much pain. So she Have to find something to make a noise so phoebe would hear it. So she found a vase and pushed it. It made a loud noise that phoebe definitely heard it.  
  
"What was that?" phoebe asked.  
  
"My dog" Lila said.  
  
"Your dog? Since when did you have a dog?" phoebe asked.  
  
"Yesterday, it was a gift from my dad" Lila said. Sheena was beginning to get hopeless. She has no chose but to yell out. She tried to yell but couldn't.  
  
Phoebe told Lila about the party and everything, until phoebe noticed blood from Lila's hand.  
  
" What's that in your hand?" phoebe asked. Lila tried to think of something.  
  
"Paint, I was painting a rose" Lila said. Phoebe looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, I have to go, well see you at the party. Phoebe said. Lila smiled, she closed the door and her face looked mad. She went upstairs to find sheena and there she was, lying there, Lila noticed that she's not breathing. Sheena's dead. "Have fun in heaven". Lila said softly.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZZZZZZZZZZZZXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
HEY GUYS! HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR? I HOPE IS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER.WELL, STAY TUNED CAUSE MORE CHAPTER ARE COMING. REVIEW AND REMEMBER I'M NOT A KILLER. 


	7. You Can Run, But You Cant Hide

Lila's Deadly Obsession  
  
Chapter 7- you can run, but you can't hide  
  
Tonight is valentine and everyone is going to phoebe's party while her parents are visiting her grandmother. Phoebe promised her parents that beer wont be in her party. But when Harold and stinky came, they brought lots of beers. Then everyone in the party start drinking beer. Phoebe was in shock, she tried to stop them but couldn't, they even start to break stuff.  
  
"Arnold, I never knew you drink beer," Helga said while Arnold finished drinking the bottle.  
  
"Neither did I" Arnold said. Suddenly phoebe ran up to them.  
  
"This party is out of control, my parents is goanna be so mad at me!!" phoebe said panicking than ever.  
  
"Phoebe, phoebe, calm down, everything is goanna be all right" Helga said trying to calm phoebe down.  
  
" No, nothing is going to be all right, and how am I going to calm down if they are all trashing this place into pieces!" phoebe yelled. Then she saw curly bringing a baby tiger and a zebra inside her house. "Curly, don't you dare bring those dangerous animals in my house!" phoebe yelled leaving Arnold and Helga.  
  
Arnold and helga looked around, loud music, Eugene singing on top of phoebe's table then fell down on the floor, Harold, breaking everything around the house, brainy dancing like he never dance before and park kissing Gloria and when stinky saw them he punched park in the face. Arnold and Helga never noticed how this party rocked. Suddenly Gerald came.  
  
"Man oh man does this party rock or what?" Gerald said. Phoebe heard this and ran up to him.  
  
"What are you talking about?, this party is a mess" phoebe said. They all stared at her.  
  
"You need to learn more about parties" Helga said. Helga than realized something." hey, where's sheena, she never miss a party and she's always the first one here"  
  
"Hey you're right, why isn't she here?" Arnold.  
  
"Well, since I'm the ONLY ONE RESPONSIBLE!!" phoebe yelling out to the people in the party." There has to be a reason why she didn't come to my party" phoebe said, a little mad.  
  
"It's not you, phoebe" helga said rolling her eyes." Don't you see? Ever since Rhonda, Sid and Nadine disappeared everything went wrong, and now sheena is not here."  
  
"Come on helga, maybe she's sick or maybe grounded" Gerald said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Helga said.  
  
Suddenly Lila came into the party, she was all dressed in black, and she looked like darkness, like death. Her eyes turned to Arnold, Helga, Gerald and phoebe. She walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys, thanks for inviting me to your party" Lila said. Her voice seemed so peaceful and soft.  
  
"No problem, Lila" phoebe said.  
  
Lila's green eyes looked into Arnold's eyes. Arnold see nature into her eyes, he sees butterflies in a garden. Gerald, phoebe and Helga noticed this but didn't want any more problems. Well, except for Gerald. Then Lila left.  
  
"Um, phoebe can I talk to you for a second." Helga said. She pulled phoebe and went somewhere quiet. "Phoebe did you saw how Arnold looked at Lila??" helga said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so, look helga don't worry, Arnold will always love you, I mean after you told him about how much you love him, he surely will love you forever" phoebe said. Helga smiled a little; she noticed that she said love three times in one sentence.  
  
"You're right, phoebe. I don't have to worry about Arnold loving Lila" Helga said. Then they hugged each other for being such great friends.  
  
Gerald decided to talk to Lila, because Lila was flirting with Arnold with her eyes and he doesn't want Arnold with Lila and he doesn't want helga to be heart broken, besides she is his girlfriend's best friend. Gerald walked up to Lila.  
  
"Hello, Gerald" Lila said.  
  
"Don't hello me, Lila, we are going to talk" Gerald said.  
  
"Okay, I'm listening" Lila said.  
  
"Not here Lila, somewhere quiet" Gerald said. Lila looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Gerald, you animal" Lila said. Gerald rolled his eyes.  
  
" That's not what I meant and you know that" Gerald said. Lila's smiled disappeared.  
  
"Fine than lets go" Lila said. Her voice changed.  
  
Gerald and Lila decided to go to the bathroom since is the only quiet place. They went inside the bathroom.  
  
"Well, what do you want to talk about" she said sitting in the toilet seat.  
  
"Leave Arnold and helga alone" he said. Lila stared at him. He knows that she was flirting with Arnold with her eyes. Lila decided not to deny it. She stands up and went toward Gerald. "No".  
  
"You turn into a fucking slut you know that? You can't live without Arnold can you? he used to love you but you came and broke his heart and you expect him to fall in love with you again? Let me tell you something Blair witch project, when we graduate and live into the real world, you have no one to blame but yourself!" Gerald yelled and what he said really hurt Lila. Lila's tears came down. She stared right at Gerald. Gerald sees her eyes green, but turn into red and black. Gerald's eyes went wide open. Lila punched Gerald and pushed him in a tub full of water. She started drowning Gerald, then after 60 seconds. Gerald's dead. Lila started crying. Then she looked at the mirror and wiped her tears away. She calms herself down and left the bathroom. When she did she told everyone that inside the bathroom is full of shit, that way they don't have to go inside the bathroom.  
  
Everyone in the party are having such a great fun. Even phoebe. she forgot all about her parents and started having fun too. Soon everyone left. Phoebe said goodbye to her friends and got so tired that she fell asleep in the couch.  
  
An hour later, phoebe woke up, something woke her up but she shrugged it off. She looked at the clock. It was 2am. She groans and got up. She looked around the house and realized that her whole house is a BIG, BIG mess.  
  
"Oh.my.gosh."Phoebe said in amazed. It could take 3 months to clean this mess. "My parents are goanna kill me". Phoebe started walking around the house. The kitchen was a mess; the living room is a mess. " I am never going to make a party in my house ever again." She said to herself. She then looked at the hook. In the party the hook was fill with jackets but now it was only one. She checked the jacket and inside the pocket was a green ribbon. Phoebe realized that this jacket belongs to Lila.  
  
Suddenly the lights went off. Phoebe got scared right away. She never felt so afraid in her life. Phoebe now knows that she is not alone.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" phoebe's voice was shaky. 'Maybe this is some kind of a joke' phoebe thought 'maybe they are trying to scare me'  
  
"Okay you guys, games over" her voice was less shaky. "You can come out now." Phoebe took her long strand of hair and started twirling it. Suddenly she heard a weird noise upstairs. "Come on you guys. Stop playing around" her voice is getting more shaky. She started crying, tears started coming out. Her heart was pounding. Phoebe had enough; she is getting the hell out of this house. She turned around and ran to the door but found that the door was fill with nails and she can't open the door. Phoebe's face was pale. She ran to open the window but it was stuck. Then the noise from upstairs became more louder. Phoebe ran to the kitchen and took a big kitchen knife. Phoebe came out of her kitchen and walked on her way to the stairs and stopped. She took one step to the stairs and another, and another. The more she went upstairs, the more she was terrified.  
  
She finally got up to the stairs. She went to her room; there was nothing, to her parent's bedroom, nothing. She went all over the room, still nothing. But for the bathroom. Phoebe walked towards the bathroom door. She turned the knob and opened it. She screamed. She saw Gerald dead. Phoebe was goanna run Lila came and tried to attack her.  
  
"Get away from me!" phoebe screamed. She realized that she has her knife, so she sliced Lila's arm. Lila screamed and phoebe punched Lila and ran for her life. Phoebe ran down stairs and look for a place to hide.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide" Lila said walking down the stairs. Lila could see phoebe running inside the kitchen. Lila walked inside the kitchen and find phoebe looking for something to hit her.  
  
"Hello phoebe" Lila said. Lila ran up to phoebe. But she took a plate and hit it to Lila's face. Phoebe started running while Lila ran after her. She ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door.  
  
"Let me in!!"Lila screamed. Lila took the baseball bat and started hitting on the door. The door started breaking. Phoebe took her chair and hit to her window to yell out for help. The window broke so she yell out to say help but Lila pulled phoebe to the floor then Lila put her hands high up with the bat to hit her but phoebe pushed Lila with her feet and got up and ran up to the roof.  
  
When phoebe mated to the roof, she yells out for help. Lila swung the bat to phoebe's head but phoebe snatched the bat from her and hit Lila's leg.  
  
"Stay away from me!!"Phoebe screamed. Lila got up and started attacking phoebe. Lila punched her, kick her and threw her off the roof. Lila looked down and sees phoebe lying there and dead.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBHHH  
  
WELL, THAT'S ALL, REMEMBER TO REVIEW. AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE OF MY STORIES. 


	8. Finally Realized

Author's Note  
  
Before you read chapter 8 make sure you read chapter 7, because I put chapter 1 into chapter 7 by mistake. So I fix it, and now I did chapter 8. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 8.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Lila's Deadly Obsession  
  
Chapter - Finally Realized  
  
Even though it was 3 o'clock in the morning and the sun still hasn't come yet, Helga couldn't sleep. She keep on having a bad feeling that something is terribly wrong. Helga got up from her bed and decided to call Phoebe; Phoebe told Helga if there is anything wrong she could call her anytime. When she picked up the phone she dialed her number, Phoebe didn't answer. She called over 4 times and she still didn't pick up. This is weird because Helga knows that phoebe is a light sleeper. So she decided to visit her. Helga got dressed and walked on her way to Phoebe's house. Helga mated, just when she was knocking on the door, the door was open. Helga slowly went in side, the place was dark, so she went to switch it on but it didn't work. Helga looked around.  
  
"Hello? Phoebe?" Helga yelled out, but there was no answer. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the living room. "Phoebe, is that you?" Helga went inside the living room, it was all-dark. Helga wished that she had a flashlight.  
  
"Hello Helga." Lila said deep in the dark. Helga quickly turned around as soon she heard her voice.  
  
"Lila, what are you doing here? Where's Phoebe?" Helga asked.  
  
"Oh, she's here, I'm just visiting?" Lila answered. Helga looked weirdly at Lila as she came closer to her.  
  
"Why would you visit her?" Helga asked. Lila stared at Helga and smiled.  
  
"The better question is, does Arnold love you?" Lila asked in an evil way. Lila started walking up to her and Helga walked back.  
  
"Where's phoebe?" Helga said getting scared. Lila laughed.  
  
"Are you getting scared of me?" Lila said.  
  
"Lila, what the hell is wrong with you?" Helga asked. "What has gone into your head?" Lila looked at Helga. Lila's smile disappeared.  
  
"You want to know what is up with me? Is that it?" Lila asked. Helga nodded. Lila backed away from Helga and stared at her.  
  
" When I heard that you and Arnold were a couple, I was in shock, just when I was goanna tell Arnold that I loved him. You took him away from me" Lila explained." I was mad, I was mad at you, mad at him, mad at everybody. I was lonely, seeing you and your Arnold together. And that's where it hit me. Revenge. I had a plan, a perfect plan, I killed everybody that made me mad!" Lila yelled. Helga's eyes were full of tears.  
  
"What do you mean KILLED?" Helga asked. Hoping that she didn't killed any of her friends.  
  
"DING! DING! DING!" Lila yelled knocking hard on Helga's head while Helga is trying to cover her head." I KILLED EVERYBODY! I KILLED RHONDA, SID, NADINE, DR.BLISS, SHEENA, GERALD, PHOEBE AND EVEN MY OWN FATHER!" Lila yelled. Lila then tried to calm herself down. Helga bend down and cried on the floor.  
  
"And now I'm goanna kill you, and after that I will hide the bodies somewhere deep and far. Then they're goanna think that Sid and Rhonda did it since they think they killed Rhonda and ran out of town. That way I could be alone with Arnold to comfort him. Sooner or later we'll get married and live happily ever after." Lila finished and looked down at Helga. Helga looked up as tears started falling. "You never thought that a nice girl could do it, can you?" Lila said.  
  
"Your obsessed" Helga said. Lila took out a big knife, Lila put the knife with her hand way up getting ready to stab her, and Helga covered herself waiting for her doom.  
  
"STOP!" Arnold yelled. Lila stopped and looked at him. Helga was relived and ran up to Arnold holding his arms behind him. Arnold and Helga stared at her.  
  
"Arnold, what are you doing here?" Lila said. Arnold's face was angry as tears fell down.  
  
"I heard everything," Arnold said." The police will come here any second" Lila sees Helga holding Arnold's arm. Lila gets mad. Suddenly Lila ran up to Helga got a hold on her and she took a gun from her pocket and put it on Helga's head.  
  
" Lila, don't!" Arnold said. Lila's tears fell down and landed on Helga's hair.  
  
"I love you Arnold, I want you!" Lila cried. She slowly went upstairs, still holding Helga.  
  
"Look, you don't have to do this" Arnold said.  
  
"Yes I do Arnold, I want to be alone with you" Lila said. Lila started going upstairs to the roof. Arnold and Lila who still holding Helga are on the roof. It started to rain really hard, the sun is almost coming out. Suddenly all the polices came, the reporters came and almost all the people in the neighborhood came, too. They were all in raincoats of course.  
  
"We got you surrounded Lila, now drop the gun and let the girl go." The police said from the helicopter up above. But Lila still wouldn't do it.  
  
"Lila, please let me go, I don't want to die" Helga said softly. But Lila ignored her.  
  
"Stay away from me, all of you!" Lila screamed.  
  
"Lila don't you know what you are doing? You killed our friends; you turned into a monster, what ever happened to the nice girl I used to know?" Arnold said. Lila didn't say anything. Then, Lila finally realized what she was doing.  
  
" I don't deserve to live" Lila whispered, she let Helga go, Helga ran up to Arnold. Everyone stared at Lila. Lila's wet hair covered her face. She took her gun and put it on her head. She looked at everyone who was staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry" Lila whispered so low, that no one heard what she just said. Lila pull the trickier and fell in the ground. Dead. Everyone was in shock. The rain stopped and the sun came out.  
  
Lila was gone.  
  
THE END  
  
ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE  
  
HURAAAY! I FINISH MY STORY. I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, EVEN THOUGH MY STORY WAS A LITTLE BIT SHORT. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MY FIRST STORY WAS GOANNA BE THAT GOOD. SINCE I FINISH THIS STORY, I WILL DO ANOTHER ONE CALLED "HELGA'S FAMILY TREE" I CAN'T TELL YOU THE SUMMERY YET. BUT I AM GOANNA TELL YOU THAT YOU WILL LOVE IT. ALSO I WILL DO "HAPPILY EVER AFTER, NOT!" AND "THE PATAKIES MOVIE" OR MAYBE MORE. ANYWAY, YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST OF ME, I'LL BE BACK. AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. 


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

"Lila's Deadly Obsession" was my first story ever. And it has more reviews than my other stories. So I was thinking of making a sequel. I miss writing the story and making Lila like a total psycho. Something in my head keeps telling me to write more about it and my head just keep popping out new ideas that I have to write a sequel. Let me tell you ONE of my ideas.

Since Lila shot herself in the end, I was thinking maybe Lila never died. What if she actually recovered?

When I first did "Lila's Deadly Obsession", I was writing crazily and I never cared about spell checking and all that. And I always make Lila kill people to fast. So if I make a sequel, I can be calm and take my time writing it. Be very open minded and just let it flow.

So for those readers who never heard of "Lila's Deadly Obsession", please read it and tell me if it's worth to write a sequel. THANKS!

LILA'S DEADLY OBSESSION 2: I LOVE YOU TO DEATH . . .


End file.
